lucian_films_thirteenthfandomcom-20200215-history
LUCIAN FILMS THIRTEENTH (DVD)
Contents Disc 1 #SpongeBob SquarePants: The Secret Box / Band Geeks #Uncle Grandpa: Bezt Frends / 1992 Called #Blue's Clues and You!: Growing with Blue! #Pokemon: Enter the Champion! #The Papa's Louie Pals Series #Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Mask #The Owl House: I Was A Teenage Abomination #Unikitty!: Pool Duel / Tooth Trouble #Spencer! The Show! REBOOT: I Have No Fear! / First Day of School for the 4th One Disc 2 #Thomas and Friends: Thomas's Animal Ark #Wander Over Yonder: The Greatest / The Egg #Peppa Pig: Musical Instruments / Picnic #The Ren and Stimpy Show: Black Hole / Stimpy's Invention #The Loud House: Project Loud House / In Tents Debate #The Casagrandes: The Two of Clubs / Vacation Daze #Hands And Friends: Episode 226 #Mercy's Meeting: Mercy Meets Bikini Bottom #Futt And His Friends: Futt Meets SpongeBob SquarePants Disc 3 # Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue # Unikitty!: Beep / Delivery Effect # Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: Beware of Whispy Woods! / Un-Reality TV # SpongeBob SquarePants: Broken Alarm / Karen's Baby # Robotboy: 105 Teasebots / Constantine Rising # Uncle Grandpa: Doctor Visit / The Cake Mistake # Spencer! The Show! REBOOT: China-Drago Messup! / Attack of the Pencil # Blue's Clues and You!: 123's with Blue # Mercy's Meeting: Future DJ Disc 4 # Noah Origins: Robo-Noah # Camp Lazlo!: Where's Lazlo? # Blue's Clues: Snack Time # The Garfield Show: Family Picture # Om Nom Stories: Super-Noms: Happy Birthday! # SpongeBob SquarePants: Nasty Patty / Idiot Box # Wander Over Yonder: The Cartoon / The Bot # Hands And Friends: Episode 127 # The Owl House: The Intruder Disc 5 #Futt And His Friends: Twigs and Googly Eye's Funtime #SpongeBob SquarePants: Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games #Uncle Grandpa: Moustache Cream / Nickname #Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles / Mr. Dinosaur gets Lost #Mercy's Meeting: Mercy's Mimic Madness #The Loud House: Heavy Meddle / Making a Case #The Casagrandes: Operation Dad #Wander Over Yonder: The Picnic / The Fugitives #The Ren and Stimpy Show: Space Madness / The Boy who cried Rat! Disc 6 #Thomas and Friends: Apology Impossible #SpongeBob SquarePants: Mimic Madness / House Worming #Uncle Grandpa: The Little Mer-Tiger / Ball Room #Futt And His Friends: Mind the Baby, Futt #The Ren and Stimpy Show: Jimminy Lummox / Bass Masters #Mercy's Meeting: Mercy's Island #The Loud House: Linc or Swim / Changing the Baby #The Casagrandes: The Horror-scope / Arrr in the Family #Wander Over Yonder: The Wanders / The Axe Disc 7 # Om Nom Stories - Super-Noms: Lonely Warrior # Blue's Clues & You!: Meet Josh! # SpongeBob SquarePants: Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy # Noah Origins: Hermann The Fly # Camp Lazlo!: Prickly Pining Dining / Camp Kidney Stinks # Steven Universe: Alone Together / The Test # Mercy's Meeting: Prank Wars # Unikitty!: Dunklecorn # Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Make? Disc 8 # SpongeBob SquarePants: Giant Squidward / No Nose Knows # Steve And Friends: The Lost Bird # Sonic Adventure (Animated Series): Sharked # Unikitty!: Bedtime Stories # Uncle Grandpa: Duck Lips / Numbskull # Courage the Cowardly Dog: Little Muriel / The Great Fusilli # Steven Universe Future: Snow Day # Hands And Friends: Episode 210 # Noah Origins: Trouble in Baldi's Basic Disc 9 #Futt And His Friends: Pop Goes the Futty! #The Ren and Stimpy Show: Sven Hoek #SpongeBob SquarePants: As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime? #Uncle Grandpa: Misfortune Cookie / Wasteland #Peppa Pig: Not Very Well / Lunch #Wander Over Yonder: The Rider #The Loud House: The Sweet Spot / A Tale of Two Tables #The Casagrandes: Going Overboard / Walk, Don't Run #Mercy's Meeting: Mercy Dummy Disc 10 # SpongeBob SquarePants: Sandy's Nutmare / Bulletin Board # Sonic Adventure (Animated Series): Robo-Buddy # Blue's Clues: Mechanics! # Mercy's Meeting: Moving Star-lla # Unikitty!: Ragtag # Spencer! The Show! REBOOT: With a Taste of Em / Emotion Challenge # Futt And His Friends: More Crazy Day # Uncle Grandpa: RV Olympics / Uncle Melvins # Steven Universe Future: Bluebird Setup # English # Brazilian # Spanish # UK # French # Portugal Bonus Features #SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout #Battle For Bikini Bottom Rehydrated Trailer PS4 #Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey #Futt And His Friends Outtakes #Hands And Friends Outtakes #All 11 Wander Over Yonder Shorts #All 11 Mercy's Meeting Shorts #Mercy's Meeting Outtakes #The Loud House: Slice of Life Mini Video Game #Blue's Hint (Sketch Nation) #Quiz Time (Sketch Nation) Gallery LFT DVD Back.jpg LFT DVD Discs.png LFT DVD.jpg DVD Menus Sketch42172216.png Sketch42173042.png Sketch4217396.png Sketch42172235.png Sketch42174418.png Sketch42175122.png Sketch42172248.png Sketch42175825.png Sketch4218523.png Sketch4217230.png Sketch42181159.png Sketch42181654.png Sketch42172312.png Sketch42182159.png Sketch4218281.png Sketch42172342.png Sketch42183245.png Sketch42183822.png Sketch42184339.png Sketch5316197.png Sketch53162922.png Sketch53163748.png Sketch53161923.png Sketch53164325.png Sketch53165111.png Sketch53161935.png Sketch53165751.png Sketch531750.png Sketch53201324.png Sketch53202911.png Sketch53203555.png Video Opening to DVD #FBI Warning screen #Lucian Films Thirteenth Logo #Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (2014) #Warner Home Video Logo (Regular Strings, Widescreen) #Paramount DVD Logo (2003) #4Kids TV Logo #Spencer Everly Logo #Jeremy McAbee Logo #Nickelodeon Logo #Cartoon Network Logo #HIT Entertainment Logo #Sega Logo #PrinceStickFigure Logo #Nintendo Logo #SpongeBob SquarePants promo #Uncle Grandpa promo #Peppa Pig promo #Wander Over Yonder promo #The Ren and Stimpy Show promo #The Loud House promo #The Casagrandes promo #Unikitty! Promo #Thomas and Friends promo #Courage the Cowardly Dog promo #The Owl House promo #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run trailer #Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie (2020) Trailer #Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue the Movie trailer #Peppa Pig: Peppa's Australian Holiday trailer #Mercy's Meeting the Movie trailer #Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer #The Cuphead Movie trailer #Toy Story 4 in Real Life trailer #Steven Universe the Movie trailer #Spencer! The Show: Complete Season DVD trailer #SpongeBob SquarePants DVD Collection trailer #Blue's Big Musical Movie: VHS and DVD trailer #Steven Universe: Gem Glow DVD trailer #Uncle Grandpa: Tiger Trails DVD trailer #Uncle Grandpa: Good Morning DVD trailer #SpongeBob's Truth or Square DVD trailer #Unikitty! The Complete 1st season DVD trailer #The Ren and Stimpy Show: The First and Second Seasons DVD trailer #The Ren and Stimpy Show: Seasons Three and a Half-ish and Season Five and some more of 4 DVD trailer #Peppa Pig DVD trailer #Thomas and Friends DVD and VHS trailer #DVD Menu #Start the cartoon Category:DVD Category:2020 Category:February Category:Winter Category:Future Category:TV Series